Like an angel
by tashy-lou
Summary: He never expected her to say yes. When she did he was thrilled, but now his time's almost up. He has to go soon, but how does he explain this to his team? To Batman? How are you supposed to tell the people you care about most that you're not even human?
1. Prologue

A/N

I know I should be working on my other stories, but, to be honest, I'm stuck. Usually I wouldn't even think of writing something like this, or even writing it in the first place, but after reading some of Tears of the Moon 17's stories I was inspired to write this. (Check them out, they're great: u/3111049/ )

For now it is only one chapter, but if you like it please comment/review and I will write more.

Like an angel

Prologue

Somewhere unknown to mortals there is a place of pure light and love and happiness. Some mortals call it heaven, all I know is in this place a little boy with raven black hair and bright blue eyes sits on something that isn't there and looks at everything that ever was and everything that could ever be.

I smile when I see him there, lost in thought, and sit down beside him. He looks up at me when I sit and smiles. This boy's smiles are the most warm and most wonderful I've ever seen. Then the young boy speaks; "Did you ever think there could be something more?"

More? I looked at him, surprised, I did not understand what he meant, what more was there? I decided to ask him, "More? What do you mean more?"

"More than this. More than this life. More." He elaborated and suddenly I understood what he meant.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked, even though I already knew what the answer would be. He knew I knew, so he saw no need to answer.

"Please," he begged. He also knew that I could give him what he wanted. I sighed inwardly, I couldn't say no to those eyes or that smile, to the boy that I loved so much. But there were rules, I couldn't give him everything that he desired.

I looked down at the young boy who was waiting expectantly for me to give him my answer. I couldn't keep him waiting so I came to a compromise. "Alright, fine. I'll give you 14 years. No more, no less. Then you have to come back." I waited for him to respond, I knew the time limit was short, but I couldn't let him go for too long.

"Thank you," the boy replied with a wide grin on his face and reached his arms up around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

Now I had made a promise I couldn't get out of. I just needed to figure out how to carry it out...or get him to change his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Wow, I really did not expect such a positive response, I'm really glad people like this story, so here is the long awaited update. But first this:

Tears of the Moon 17: I'm so glad you like this, I am writing more as I speak...write. So far I have 3 and a half of your fanfics which I have NOT read and yes, they really are THAT good, so keep up the good work.

Mixxi: I'm glad please keep reading.

ShadowlightStarlight: Glad you like it.

Thank you for your support to everybody who has reviewed so far, please keep reviewing, it makes me want to write more. Also thank you for reading through this entire author's note (if you have), sorry it's so long. Lastly, there is a poll on my profile asking which stories you'd like me to update, please vote if you want more.

Like an Angel

Chapter One

25th February 2012 (16 years later)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes groggily and reached out my hand to turn off my alarm clock, but only succeeded in knocking it off my bedside table and onto the floor. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around me at my messy bedroom. Sitting up on the edge of my bed, I reached down for my alarm clock and pressed the off switch before lying back down and going back to sleep.

I woke up again 4 hours later, to my Mum calling me down for lunch I looked over at the clock and saw the time. I got up as fast as I could and ran across the landing to the top of the stairs before going back to my room to get changed, which, being me, took less than a second. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, not wanting to put off my food any longer than necessary, I still couldn't believe I'd slept in till lunchtime, I guessed last night's mission really took a lot out of me.

I sat down at the dining table and almost immediately my mum places a big plate of food in front of me. I devour my meal in only a few seconds and bring my plate to the kitchen sink.

"Thanks Mum, gotta run," I say and am gone before she gets a chance to reply.

I run down the streets in a red and yellow blur, yes, I did remember to change this time. As I run I can feel the wind running through my hair and enjoy a sense of freedom that most people never get a chance to feel.

Before I know it I've arrived at the Central City zeta beam, in the form of an old phone booth. I look around me at the quiet streets and blue, cloudess sky, taking in this peaceful February day before stepping into the phone booth. A blue light comes on, scanning me and a mechanical female voice says 'Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3'. Suddenly my molecules are broken down and shot away at light speed to Happy Harbour and more specifically Mount Justice.


	3. Chapter 15

A/N First things first, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. Also thank you to Luckyreader2000 also known as 'A angry and sad reader' thanks for the ideas and motivation, without you I don't think this chapter would be up for months.

To put it simply I didn't like the shortness of the last chapter so this is not in fact chapter two (or three) as the website may tell you this is:

Like An Angel

Chapter One

continued

25th February

Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3

When I arrived at Mount Justice the first thing I heard was the loud beeping as the smoke alarm went off. I sighed before following the smell of smoke and the sound of yelling to the kitchen, where I saw pretty much exactly what I was expecting to see. Smoke billowing from the oven where Zatanna was removing what I could only imagine was supposed to be a tray of cookies for Megan, who was standing away from the oven looking rather flustered, most likely from both the heat of the oven and the fact that she had just burned another batch of what was probably cookies. I ran up to her and put my arm around her. "It's alright beautiful, it don't cry over burnt cookies."

Megan let out a sob and turned away from me. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked hoping I hadn't said something to upset Megan further.

"Yes, actually, Baywatch," I heard an all too familiar voice behind me, "You said more than one thing wrong." Artemis stormed across the room glaring at me. "One," she held up one finger to demonstrate her point, she was mad, "those were not cookies, they were cupcakes!" Oops, should of seen that one coming, "And two," she continued, what else did I say? "You called Megan 'beautiful' despite the fact the you're dating me!"

Artemis then stormed out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to Superboy who was currently watching static, despite the fact that this place had like 500 different channels to choose from, not as many as Rob had at home, but still. Speaking of Rob I hadn't seen him since I got here, didn't he spend the night here last night?

I was drawn out my thoughts when Megan gave another loud sob. First things first, I ran up to her and was about to apologise when she interrupted me, "It's alright Wally, it's not your fault."

"It isn't?" I looked around the room looking for who else's fault it might have been.

"No, I don't know what made be start crying like this, I was fine until last night, but then I started feeling really sad all of a sudden," Megan explained.

Zatanna stepped forward, clearly she had been listening to what Megan had been telling me. "Do you think it's possible that they're not your emotions?" Megan and I both gave her questioning looks, so she began to explain her theory, "What if you accidentally picked up on someone else's emotions using your telepathic abilities?"

Megan looked thoughtful for a second, then embarrassed. "That could be possible," she said blushing slightly, then her expression changed from embarrassed to worried, "but if that's true then who's emotions are they?"

I began thinking through all the people who had been at the Mount since last night; there was Megan, but obviously she didn't count, Superboy, unlikely, but possible, Zatanna, she is the most likely to feel negative emotions, but they wouldn't cause this much of a change, and there was-

Before I couldn't finish thinking this through my thoughts were interrupted again, seriously, it's no wonder people think I'm stupid when they don't give me time to finish thinking about things, this time it was Robin entering the room, he gave us his usual wide smile upon entering the room, there was something about it that was different from usual, like he wasn't fully into it, but I dismissed these thoughts as soon as he started speaking, "Hey KF, I've got my new game all set in my room and plenty of snacks. Let the video game marathon begin!"

At that we gave each other matching grins and ran off towards his room not giving the previous events of that morning another thought.

(653 words)


End file.
